A Princess and A Pauper (Or, The Changelings)
by Arwen Pevensie
Summary: Alyssa Kelley's life is turned upside down when she learns that, as an infant, she'd been switched with someone else. Someone from another world. Rated T, just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, ect. from any of Tolkien's works, or the LoTR or Hobbit movies. This story is written for entertainment purposes only, and not for any kind of monetary gain, etc. I also do not own, nor am I affiliated with the company Ford Motors. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As soon as she saw the giant eagle, Alyssa Kelley knew that she was not going to have a normal morning. She'd just stepped out of her front door, ready to face her first day of her junior year of high school…only to see an enormous bird between her and her Ford Focus. Her thirteen-year-old sister, Catie, who was too busy texting to notice that Alyssa had stopped short, walked right into her.

"Hey," Alyssa said, startled, "watch where you're going!"

"Well, what'd you stop for? We've got to get going if you're going to drive me to school so I don't have to take the bus on my first—" Catie broke off, as she glanced up from her phone and noticed the giant eagle. "What the heck is that thing?!" she exclaimed.

The eagle cocked his head to one side, and studied Catie with an unnervingly intelligent-looking eye.

Both sisters gasped as the bird opened his beak and spoke. "That 'thing' which you refer to," he said, "is _me,_ and my name is Gwaihir_._ I do not enjoy being addressed as an inanimate object. Kindly refrain from doing so in the future."

Alyssa glanced at her sister. Catie was simply staring at Gwaihir with wide eyes, and open mouth, so Alyssa stammered, "Um, we're sorry, Mr., uh, Gwaihir…we didn't know…" she trailed off, not sure what to say.

To her surprise, the large bird swept back his wings, and made what appeared to be a bow. "Apology accepted, your Majesty," he said.

"Um, thank you…I mean, you're welcome…wait, 'your Majesty?' Why would you call me that?" Alyssa asked.

Gwaihir looked chagrined. "Perhaps that wasn't the best way to begin. Ah, well, it can't be helped now. I don't have the time or—to speak truly—the knowledge to explain it all now. All I can tell you is that you've been living someone else's life for the past 17 years, and I've arrived to return you to your true home. Come."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I have no idea who you are, or what you're talking about, and besides that, I have to get to school! I'm not going anywhere with you."

Gwaihir sighed. "They said you might be like this. Look, have you ever wondered about your ears?"

Alyssa flushed with embarrassment, and her hand automatically flew up to the side of her head…but her oddly pointed ears were safely hidden under her long, dark hair as usual.

"Or why you're nothing like the rest of your family?" the eagle went on.

"I have!" piped up Catie. "I've always been like, 'why did the fashion-sense genes seem to have completely skipped Alyssa?"

"Hey!" Alyssa protested.

Catie shrugged. Gwaihir said, "Alyssa. Is that what they call you in this world?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure what you mean by 'this' world, but yes, that's my name. Alyssa Kelley. Now, if you don't mind…" she gestured to her car.

Gwaihir looked at the vehicle uncomprehendingly for a moment. "Oh, you mean you want to leave?" he said suddenly.

"Yes—" Alyssa began, but she broke off into a scream as Gwaihir scooped her up in his talons and took off.

Catie stared up after them for a moment, as they got farther and farther away. Then she sighed, irritated.

"Looks like I'll be taking the bus after all," she grumbled.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :) Updates to this story will be sporadic, as I'm trying to concentrate on my other two for now (and I also have a life...which includes school, unfortunately...), but I thought I might as well at least get this one started. (: (And by the way, I'm a beta reader now, so if anybody needs one-or if you know someone else who might need one-please check out my beta reading profile!)**


End file.
